


A Little Raven in Hell

by cheesyfingers11



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: AU??, Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, F/M, Gore, Hell, Hell is still the same, Not promising consistent updates, Pasts will come eventually, Slavery, Violence, We’ll meet Alastor eventually, Winged Reader, You’ll still have your moments, a couple of OC’s for plot, be kind to Jasper, dark themes, don’t hate me pls, patience is a virtue, reader is not really a badass, shady government business which is completely made up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesyfingers11/pseuds/cheesyfingers11
Summary: She wasn’t much of a fighter. Having been through so much so early on, she was saved by the leader of rebels of all people. (Name) had found her home as a scout, only to be snatched away from this happiness by death itself. What will she do now?(Please criticise the hell out of my writing, would mean so much to me)
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	1. Happy Death Day

She was finally flying. A military aircraft. An F-22 Raptor at that. She didn’t know how she was controlling the aircraft, neither did she care, her only thought to escape.

Her pursuer was still likely inside the military base, which she’d snuck into. It wasn’t an easy feat by any means, and she was sure that with his brash ways, he would have been caught by now. 

Sure enough, the loud sounds of a siren wailed out into the night.

The man however, was intent on bringing her down. He ran out into the open, dragging a missile with him. 

“Say goodbye, (Name),” he murmured to himself, aligning the nose of the launcher towards her fighter plane. It was hard to see in the dark and concentration was difficult too when there were loud sounds of sirens and shouting. 

But the clumsy sod had left her lights on.

The missile left its launcher, sending him on his behind from the recoil. However, before he could watch his target, a bullet pierced his chest. 

* * *

(Name) couldn’t believe she had left them on. Bright and flashing, as if stating “I’m here!”. A rookie mistake, and one that would lead to her ultimate demise. 

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she held a hand to her tattoo. She didn’t want to die. Not yet. Not whilst she was flying this plane. She had people she still wanted to see. Friends that she’d promised to cook for. Parties she wanted to play for. Loose ends she wanted to tie up. 

But all her wants and wishes in the world could not stop the explosion. 


	2. Afterlife

Falling. She was falling. 

It took her a moment to process that before she snapped her eyes open. 

A blood red sky stretched across her vision, but she didn’t take any time to look into it. 

Instead, she looked around, helplessly grasping the air as if that would slow her momentum.

Squeezing her eyes shut, (Name) braced herself for impact.

Thankfully, it didn’t hurt much at all. In fact, she’d managed to get up as if she hadn’t just fallen from a lethal height. 

However, as soon as she did get up, she fell over, feeling as though she was carrying the world’s largest backpack. 

“Hey!” a male voice exclaimed. Something buzzed underneath her. 

(Name) slowly got up, trying to balance herself.

When she looked down at whatever had spoken to her, she was surprised to find a phone. 

“You can’t just land on top of me, I can’t even move to get out of the way!” it said, buzzing. It had eyes and a mouth on the screen, which stared up at her displeasingly. 

“Umm... sorry, I think I’m dreaming,” (Name) said, blinking rapidly. 

“You ain’t dreaming kid. You’re in hell. And can you pick me up, please! I’ve been sitting here for two months now!” it said, a disgruntled look on its face. 

_Hell is real then? I should have known_ ,  she thought. 

Feeling like a mad person, she looked down at the piece of technology.

“Why is there a phone in hell?” she asked, more to herself than the seemingly sentient being. 

“I’m not just a “phone”, you shitty bird, I was an actual person before!”

“Bird?” she asked. 

“You’ve got wings, dumbass. For fuck’s sake, why do you have an extra pair of limbs when I’ve got none! Is this some kind of sick joke?” 

Indeed, when she looked behind her, a pair of enormous, black wings sprouted from her back. 

“Hey, these are really heavy!” she exclaimed, trying to lift one of them up. 

“You’ll probably get used to them, stop complaining,” he said, “Can you pick me up now?”

After falling on her face a few more times, she finally managed to pick him up.

“So, this is hell, huh?” (Name) asked, looking around at the buildings. There were a multitude of diverse creatures, each and every one looking as monstrous as the next. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, just stop by a restaurant or something,” the phone said.

Taking a few steps was hard, so she opted to just sit at a bench instead.

“Hey, hey, hey! Aren’t you going to a restaurant?” 

“It’s not worth the effort. I’m not even hungry,” (Name) replied.

“Well, I am! Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve eaten? I can’t even feed myself, damn it!” The phone looked close to crying. He couldn’t even beat himself up. 

(Name) felt extremely guilty. She figured she’d give it one more go, to help the poor thing, even if it did insult her frequently. 

However, before she could attempt to walk, a finger tapped on her shoulder.

“Hello, there. I saw that you couldn’t reallywalk all that well, and I wanted to offer my help!” said a lizard looking creature. 

“Oh, that’s fantastic! I would love—“ She cut herself off as she looked down at a knife in its hand. 

“On second thought, it’s fine!” (Name) nervously laughed, sliding over to the other side of the bench. 

She threw herself backwards as he lunged at her, knife barely missing her face. 

Now on her back, she tried to shuffle away. 

“Oi! Throw me at him!” the phone said, vibrating slightly. 

“But—“ 

“DO IT!” 

Saying no more, (Name) threw the phone at the lizard. 

There was a bright flash, before the lizard dropped to the floor, smoking and twitching. 

“Wha...” she gaped. 

With some effort, she got back on her feet and walked over. 

The phone groaned. 

“I’ve used up the last of my energy reserves. Be happy I saved you, shitty bird.” 

(Name) could only smile gratefully as she hugged him to her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love some criticism, don’t worry if it comes across as mean, I’ll take anything I get


	3. Jasper Redmund

Eventually, she stumbled into a restaurant called ‘Hell’s Kitchen. Literally!’

The place was busy and smelled divine. It wasn’t unlike that of a high quality restaurant on earth; the only difference being the many different creatures in it. 

One of those creatures was making a small commotion, but he was quickly enveloped in a flame and thrown out. 

Greeted by a green furry looking monster, she was given a table and left to look at the menu. 

“See anything you like?” (Name) asked, sipping on some water. She had propped up the phone against a basket of buns.

If phones could salivate, she was sure he’d be drenching the table cloth.

“They all sound fucking amazing.”

A short time passed before the waiter came back, holding a notepad. (Name) held the phone up as he ordered his dishes.

“So what’s your name?” she asked as they waited for the food. 

“Jasper Redmund. What about you?”

“(Name) (Last Name). Thanks for saving me back there.”

“No biggie. You’re my only means of surviving anyway,” he replied nonchalantly, “Hell is normally a solo experience, but since you’re hopeless and I need assistance, it’ll work out.”

It all suddenly came rushing back, like a dam that had burst open. She was dead. No longer alive. She couldn’t go back, she was in hell, staying here forever. 

“Uhh... kid, you ok?” Jasper asked, snapping her back to present day. 

“Yup. Just peachy.”

By this point, the food had arrived, and (Name) was delicately feeding him through the screen. 

“How do we pay the bills? I’ve got no money on me,” she asked. 

Jasper stopped chewing.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me...” he sighed, “I’ll pay, but I’ve only got so much money left.”

With his energy recovered, he payed the disgustingly high bills through an electronic device, on the verge of crying his digital eyes out. 

Walking around, with her guard up in case they get ambushed, (Name) listened to Jasper ramble on about the mechanisms of hell. She felt that heaven wasn’t as innocent and happy as she made it out to be after discovering about the extermination. However, with the extra weight on her back, fatigue eventually caught up with her. 

“Jasper, where are we going to stay? I doubt it would be safe to sleep out here.”

“I have heard of a hotel, actually, that lets you stay for free as long as you don’t do any sinful activities.”

“Wait really? That sounds like a really sweet deal!” she exclaimed. 

“Your reputation would be demolished. The hotel is for ‘redeeming’ people,” he warned.

“Who cares about reputation? Do you really care about yours? And to get another chance to go to heaven is fantastic!”

“Eh, whatever. Nobody even glances at me anyway, so I guess it wouldn’t hurt. I won’t talk to anyone there though, they seem like whack!”

“They seem like caring people!” (Name) corrected.

She followed the directions given by Jasper, pushing through her lethargic state. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love some criticism, don’t worry if it comes across as mean, I’ll take anything I get


	4. Hotel? Hazbin

The blood red of the sky had turned to a more deep red, and what looked like a knock-off version of the moon (or was it a star?) hung in the sky. 

“Come on, you lazy piece of shit! Last few metres! You’ve got this, (Last Name)!”

Jasper’s definition of motivation was a little bit different from (Name)’s, but she appreciated the effort. 

Grasping on to the door, she knocked three times. 

“Come in,” a gruff voice said, “The door’s unlocked.”

She was surprised to see that the place was extremely empty, save for a winged cat that was swigging on some alcohol. Upon seeing her, the cat raised one of its brows, sitting up a bit. 

“You checkin’ in?” he asked, reaching underneath his desk. 

“Yup!” (Name) said. She squeezed her wings through the doors. 

She felt Jasper switch off, allowing himself to rest knowing that they were somewhat safe. 

Reaching the front desk, the cat slid over a piece of paper and a pen to her. 

“Fill that out and wait a bit, someone will come soon,” he said, punching some numbers in a telephone. 

It didn’t take long to fill out the form, and she returned the paper and pen. 

“Hey, yeah, someone actually checked in,” the cat grumbled. He grabbed a hold of his bottle.

“Oh my gosh, really? I’ll be right back!” said a muffled voice. 

“Go sit down somewhere, you look tired as fuck.”

She smiled shyly, settling down on the couch, careful to avoid crushing her black feathers. Sighing, she sunk into the comfortable cushions. 

“Oh, Huskyy~ woah, ya managed to get someone? Of course you would~” 

Her tired eyes trained confusedly at what looked like a fluffy spider walking into the lobby. The cat groaned, visibly turning his body away from the newcomer. 

“Whatchoo starin’ at, toots?” the spider said.

“Sorry.” (Name) looked away.

He narrowed his eyes at her. 

“Pathetic,” he said under his breath, “Huskyy~!”

The doors flew open, a friendly looking demon with long, blonde hair looking around the lobby. Behind her, was a wary, grey skinned demon, holding shopping bags. Spotting (Name), the blonde beelined over, a huge smile on her face. 

“Ahhh!” she squealed as she held out a hand, “I’m Charlie, I run this hotel! Those wings are beautiful by the way!”

(Name) felt like her arm was going to rip off with how vigorously she was shaking her hand. 

She gave her name to Charlie, readying herself for a flight of stairs. 

“Oh my gosh, I didn’t know if anyone would actually come here! I’ll give you a tour tomorrow, but first, let’s get your room!” 

And so, it began, the climb of the stairs. 

* * *

(Name) was ready to just sleep on the floor at this point, but finally they managed to get to her door number.

“Here’s your room! Have a good rest!” she beamed before skipping away. Charlie was like the embodiment of sunshine and rainbows. 

Managing to squeeze through the doors, she flopped on the bed, putting Jasper on the bedside table. 

(Name) had to last just a bit longer though, she couldn’t sleep in today’s grime, so she dragged herself into a shower. 

Once she was refreshed with a towel covering her body, she found a pile of clothes on the bed, a sticky note on top.

_“Here’s some clothes! I took your previous ones as a guide, they were filthy, no offence._

_Niffty :D”_

It irked her that people could walk into her room without permission, but the hotel was surprisingly clean, with very little pay.

After she’d changed into the clothes, checking that Jasper was still asleep, she settled into the bed, allowing herself to float away into the realm of dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love some criticism, don’t worry if it comes across as mean, I’ll take anything I get


	5. Pancakes

A blaring sound reached (Name)’s ears, and she instinctively covered them. Now that she thought about it, was her hearing always so sensitive? 

“Rise and shine, shitty bird, we’re are going to have to get the fuck out of here!” 

It was barely 5 o’clock in the morning, what did this trashy piece of technology want at this time?

“Ugh, 5 more minutes...”

The alarm sounded louder at her words. 

“Fine! I’m up, ok? Stop that!” she snapped, “What do you want?”

“We have to leave this place and never come back,” said Jasper. 

“What? Why? They’ve been so nice and you want to _leave_ ?” 

He sighed.

“I looked into the hotel, and apparently, the Radio Demon works here too.”

“The... who?” she asked, tilting her head.

“Radio Demon. You know, just an Overlord of Hell that could erase our very souls as if we were nothing!”

(Name) yawned, still a little pissed to be woken at this time. 

“Maybe he’s nice too. I mean, everyone here isn’t too bad. And the hotel is for good causes.”

She figured she should actually do something now that she was awake, so she cycled through her normal routine, turning Jasper over as she changed.

“Hey! I can’t see!”

“That’s the point.”

As she looked in the mirror however, she was surprised to see that her canines had turned to fangs, as seems to be the trend with demons. Some feathers trailed over her shoulders, and part way down her arms, and her iris had changed to a pitch black colour. 

_I couldn’t have taken after an eagle instead of a crow?_ she thought to herself. (Name) wondered if she’d ever be able to fly with these heavy things. 

Shoving Jasper in her pocket out of spite for waking her up so early, (Name) went downstairs with the intention of finding the kitchen. 

With everything so big and fancy in this hotel, she was sure that the kitchen would be just as extravagant.

It took a while, but she finally managed to reach it, and found that her suspicions were right. It was huge, and upon further inspection, discovered a dining room fit for a King’s palace. There was also a smaller dining table set near the side of the kitchen. She guessed it was for staff. 

(Name) looked into the fridge, only seeing vegetables and eggs. She wished she could have some meat, but she didn’t need it to make a sufficient breakfast. It proved rather difficult to make, however, as her wings had a tendency to knock things over. The addition of Jasper making noises in her pocket did not help either. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Charlie at the kitchen doors, a nervous smile on her face.

“Sorry about that, we have no cooks, other than one, but he just comes in whenever...” she explained, feeling embarrassed that her own client was making food.

“That’s alright! This is more than what I would have expected for such a cheap hotel!” said (Name), “Do you want some? It’s pancakes, some berries and frappuccino. I’ll make some chocolate sauce in a moment too.” 

“Yes, please! That’s so kind of you! Maybe with that kindness, you’ll be the first one to actually be redeemed!” Charlie chirped, sitting down on the small table. 

Whilst she was flipping pancakes, (Name) noticed Charlie looking a little conflicted.

“What’s up?” she asked.

“It’s just... I don’t want to pry into anyone’s business... but your pocket is talking, and it sounds very angry.”

“Ah yes, that’s Jasper. I actually got here in hell yesterday, and fell on top of him.”

(Name) took Jasper out of her pocket, leaning him against a cup on the table while he threw unsavoury words at her. 

“Stupid bitch! Leaving me in your pocket! Oh, hello, your majesty?”

“Majesty?” (Name) asked, the pancake miraculously landing in the pan even as she turned her head.

“None of that majesty nonsense! We’re all equal!”

Jasper looked uncomfortable, as if he didn’t know what to say. 

“So, you’re like royalty or something? They have that here?” (Name) asked. 

“I’m the Princess of Hell,” Charlie smiled.

“Wha— so, your dad is— what?”

“My dad is Lucifer!” She laughed nervously, shrinking into herself. (Name) stared at her, before she snapped her gaze back to the cooking. 

“The princess of hell is so nice! Jasper, you didn’t tell me about this!” 

“Yeah, well no one takes her and her ideas seriously anyway...”

Charlie’s smile faded as she looked to the floor.

“Oh, shut up! Her dream is fantastic! Charlie, don’t let idiots like Jasper over here bring you down. If no one else believes in your cause, then I will!”

(Name)’s wings unfolded subconsciously, knocking over some pots and pans behind her. 

“You really think so?” Charlie asked after the winged woman apologised, helping her clear up the mess. 

“Of course! If God is supposedly as great as they say he is, then I’m sure this will work out!” she grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love some criticism, don’t worry if it comes across as mean, I’ll take anything I get


	6. Venison and Poultry

“Say, Charlie, if you don’t have a chef, could you hire me? I’ve got no job, and Jasper can’t exactly make money...”

“But you’re a guest at this hotel!” Charlie exasperated.

“I know that I’m in hell, and it sounds rich coming from someone who’s sinned, but I don’t want to have to work in a place where I don’t feel safe,” (Name) explained, finally finishing the tower of pancakes. All that was left was the chocolate sauce. 

Charlie’s face twisted as she thought about it. 

“No, you are not working here, we are going somewhere else. It is not ‘safe’, especially with that damn Overlord working here!” Jasper’s voice rose after every word. 

The kitchen doors were flung open.

“I’m back folks! And I’ve brought with me enough venison to last us a lifetime! Ha ha ha!” a radio like voice called out, “Oh! It seems we have a newcomer!”

Jasper vibrated maniacally before switching off, leaving the two women on their own. 

“There’s a little raven in the kitchen! Who might you be, darling?” the Radio Demon loomed over (Name), disregarding any sense of personal space. 

She stuttered out her name, wings enclosing around herself as if in self comfort. The demon’s aura was uncomfortable, and his smile was anything but welcoming.

“Well good morning, (Name)! You certainly are an early bird!” 

A laugh track sounded from his microphone as he turned to Charlie.

“And why is it that our guest is the one cooking, my dear?” he asked. Now it was Charlie’s turn to stutter, but luckily, her new friend was there to the rescue.

“I-I work here, actually. Starting today.” (Name) gulped as his neck snapped towards her. 

“Oh? I suppose if we go all the way with this hotel, we will need a full time chef,” he said, stroking his chin, “Let’s get you started then! The meat that I’ve hunted is in need of skinning and butchering!”

“But I don’t know how to skin...?”

“Al, she just got here—“ Charlie was abruptly cut off.

“Don’t worry, my dear! There’s nothing quite like a hearty meal of venison! Unless...” His tone dropped, theatrical presence all but gone.

“Unless..?” (Name) asked, stepping away discreetly. He grabbed hold of her wing, making her yelp.

“Perhaps a bird might be just as delectable...”

And with that, he left, twirling his microphone in his hand while he hummed. Charlie and (Name) stared at the door, then at each other. 

Jasper broke the silence as he turned himself back on.

“Why did I partner myself with a fucking idiot?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love some criticism, don’t worry if it comes across as mean, I’ll take anything I get


	7. Clash

Within the underground base he had set up, Breaker Kalman paced around the room. It had been a while now, and his scouts hadn’t reported back. 

Some people called him a monster; a demon even, but he never once cared. His goal was to bring down the government and he wouldn’t stop at anything to get it done. The world had turned to shit, and he vowed himself to change that, no matter how many people he’d have to kill, to send to their deaths.

However, determined as he was to achieve his goals, Breaker still cared for some people, one being the slave he’d picked up on his endeavours. And so, here he was, running his hand through his hair and retracing his steps back and forth. A series of calculated knocks sounded from the door, and he waited for ten seconds exactly, completing the crude security measures. He swung open the door, relieved to see that one of his scouts was back.

“Where’s (Name)?” Breaker asked, eyebrows furrowing when he realised that the scout had a bullet wound in his torso. 

“Sorry, boss,” was all he got in return, before two military soldiers revealed themselves from either side of the door. They pointed their guns at him, not saying a word. 

“You’re a shitty scout, Newman.” 

Breaker reached for a cigar, making the two soldiers tense. He closed his eyes as he exhaled the smoke. 

He moved so fast, neither soldiers nor scout had enough time to do anything as Breaker completely and utterly decimated the soldiers with just a button on the side of the wall. The bullets shot into their skulls. Freddy Newman just stood still, eyes wide. 

“I figured one of you little shits was gonna be tempted by the money,” Breaker explained monotonously, “Now get inside. I wonder just how much pain you can take before you **break**. ”

* * *

“Ugh... it’s so gross... and it’s also taking forever! Isn’t there a faster method for skinning? 

Scrolling through Hell’s internet, Jasper found no such technique.

“Just time and practice, you’ll get there eventually,” he said in a bored tone, “I’d probably die a second time during the wait!”

Movement in the pile of bodies caught (Name)’s eye. 

“Uhh... Jasper, there’s something alive in there...”

“Then kill it.”

Pushing aside the carcasses, (Name) held her breath to avoid the smell of blood. She jumped as she caught a small, moving leg and pulled it out of the pile.

It was the most adorable pig she’d ever seen in her entire life. It oinked in distress, seeing a woman covered in animal blood.

At that very moment, the doors opened.

“Fat Nuggets! Where are—“ the spider stopped in his tracks, staring at the scene before him. 

“This isn’t what it looks—“ she didn’t get to finish her sentence, being tackled to the ground before she could do so. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Jasper called out.

“YOU FUCKING MONSTER! YOU TRIED TO SKIN MY BABY ALIVE!” the spider yelled, tearing ‘Fat Nuggets’ away from her grasp. (Name)’s heavy wings flapped at him, trying to get him off of her.

“N-No! That’s not—“

“DON’T EVEN TRY TO DENY IT, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! NO WONDER YOU’RE IN HELL!”

A third set of arms popped out from his body and they pinned the dark mass of feathers down.

“I just got a phone call from Jasper, what’s—“ Charlie looked absolutely stumped.

“ANGEL!” she screeched, rushing over and trying to pry him away from (Name), “VAGGIE! COME DOWN!”

With some extra help from the grey demon, Angel was torn off of (Name), who sat up in a daze.

“I’ll fucking kill you with my own bare hands!”

“Angel, was it? I wasn’t trying to butcher your pig—“ 

Her frantic explanation didn’t seem to be reaching him 

“THIS MOTHERFUCKER TRIED TO SKIN FAT NUGGETS!”

“Would you shut up, you fucking clown, and listen?” Vaggie snapped, holding the spider back. Angel threw her off, storming back to his room as he coddled the frightened pig.

(Name) rolled her shoulders back, feeling shaky. Vaggie was fuming, growling in Spanish as she got up from the floor. Charlie checked over her worryingly, letting out a breath of relief as she appeared unharmed. 

“Can we not just throw him out?” Vaggie groaned, putting a hand on her face. 

“No, it’s just a misunderstanding. Once he’s calmed down, I’ll try talking to him,” (Name) said, dusting herself off. Charlie nodded, internally squealing with delight that someone had reached the same conclusion as her. She wondered what she had done to land herself in hell. 

“I’m sure that will work out just fine!” Jasper said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Ignoring the comment, (Name) turned to Charlie.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you, where are we going to put all this meat?”

“Oh! We have a huge freezer; it’s not the normal kind either!” Charlie chatted animatedly, as if an all out brawl hadn’t happened right in the kitchen. Vaggie’s annoyed frown softened as she saw her girlfriend excited to show off their new freezer. Just as she was about to leave, she nearly stumbled into the Radio Demon. He adjusted his monocle, not even taking a second glance at Vaggie, before chuckling to himself. She narrowed her one eye at him. 

“Conflict is very entertaining...” he said before walking out.

“What a weirdo...” Vaggie muttered, crossing her arms as if to get rid of the energy the demon gave out. 


End file.
